


You carried me to shallow water

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Kuroken week Day 3: ComfortKenma misplaces his phone and Kuroo knows where he's needed





	You carried me to shallow water

About ten minutes after he got home from visiting his parents, Kenma went to check his phone. He checked his pockets, his jacket, and his bag. Kenma stared at his bed for a moment, trying not to panic, only to realize he'd left it at his parents house by accident.

His dad had been nice enough to drive him back to his dorm, so it wouldn't be fair to ask him to come all the way back just to bring him his phone. He'd have to wait until the next day to get it back.

Another problem was that Kenma's whole sleeping routine involved reading or playing games on his phone to tire him out, since sleep didn't come easy otherwise. 

Kenma realized he was starting to feel anxiety crawl in. He knew people made fun of him for always having something electronic in his hands, but right now it wasn't funny. 

Without his phone, Kenma felt bare, too bare. Stripped of a consistent form of safety. It was his main form of contact, a form of distraction if he was overwhelmed, and also just a way to feel a bit less alone.

Kenma went to his desk to turn on his laptop, anxiety very present, and opened up his rarely used facebook page. He opened up the chat and felt slightly relieved just knowing he could still message at least.

He decided to message Kuroo so he knew he didn't have his phone. He sort of wished Kuroo would want to hang out so he didn't feel as alone in that moment, but he felt too embarrassed to ask.

//Kenma: Hey I don't have my phone so don't text it

//Kuroo: Why don't you have it??

//Kenma: I left it at my parents by accident

//Kuroo: Damn. Are you ok?

//Kenma: I'm fine

//Kuroo: It's late though, you gonna be alright without it for the night?

//Kenma: I guess. Not much I can do about it

//Kuroo: Ok well – message me if you need anything.

Kenma sighed. He wanted to ask Kuroo to come over but he felt silly. They'd been friends forever and sleepovers were a normal thing growing up. Even now that they were at the same university they'd fallen asleep more than once at each others dorms while studying or during a movie, and it'd been no big deal. But he felt guilty for relying so much on his phone, and asking a friend to come over because he didn't want to be alone felt childish. He kept typing and then erasing, deciding to just leave it. 

The evening dragged on, Kenma had moved his laptop next to his bed in case he needed it. It felt better than having it all the way across the room.

Kenma had settled in to watch Spirited Away, one of the few movies he had downloaded to his laptop. He huddled himself in his blanket and tried to focus on the movie. 

Shortly after the movie started, Kenma heard a knock at his dorm door. Unsure who would be trying to get in at that hour, given that his roommate was gone for the weekend, Kenma walked to the door wrapped in his blanket. He opened it a crack, and then all the way once he saw it was Kuroo.

“Kuro? what are you doing here?” Kenma asked, genuinely wondering.

“Sorry I'm so late, study group went longer than I planned. But I thought you might want some company,” Kuroo smiled, holding up a bag of snacks. 

Kenma suddenly felt incredibly relieved. He didn't even have to ask, and somehow Kuroo knew. Kenma opened the door to let him in, leading him back to his bedroom.

“Oh! Spirited Away, that's my jam!” Kuroo said enthusiastically as he put his jacket and bag on the ground. He grabbed his snacks and made himself comfortable on Kenma's bed, leaning his back against the wall.

Kenma just watched from his blanket burrito as he stood in the doorway for a moment. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, looking up after he opened a bag of chips.

“Nothing,” Kenma said, feeling warmth and relief settle over his anxiety. He made his way back to the bed, unwrapping himself and spreading the blanket over the two of them. Kenma pressed play on the movie and leaned back against the wall. 

Kuroo held the bag of chips out to him and Kenma took a handful. They watched the rest of the movie, Kuroo talking about his favorite parts and Kenma nodding in agreement.

By the time the movie ended, Kuroo was half asleep with his head on Kenma's shoulder. Kenma tried not to disturb him but he had to get up and turn off the movie. As soon as he pulled away from the wall, Kuroo moved down onto the pillows without opening an eye and settled into the bed as though it were his own.

Kenma smirked to himself when he noticed. He moved his laptop back to the desk and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. Kenma turned off the light and moved back to the bed, throwing the blanket down and settling in next to Kuroo.

It was quiet again and Kenma couldn't tell if Kuroo was actually asleep or not, but he spoke anyway. 

“Thanks Kuro.” he whispered as he curled into a ball to go to sleep.

Kuroo didn't say anything back, he just moved a hand over Kenma's hands and gave them a soft squeeze. Kenma smiled to himself as they both settled a little closer. They fell asleep shortly after, comfortable and safe.


End file.
